


Friends with Benefits

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Friends with Benefits (2011 Movie), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Tension, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve works as an executive recruiter in Honolulu, Hawaii, he's been assigned to recruit a guy named Danny Williams to convince him to take the job as art director for the popular magazine "Flux Hawaii"</p><p>The two eventually become friends and on a whim spice things up by adding sex to their relationship, little do they know that getting physical might just lead to complications making deeper feelings arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the movie recently and decided to make this into a Mcdanno au
> 
> inspired by this post on Tumblr- https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lszbh02TBT1qzmbngo1_r1_500.png
> 
> My awesome friend BookMeDanny also encouraged me hehehe
> 
> ENJOY READING!! :D
> 
> also give me a holler if anyone out there wants to beta the rest of the story and collaborate with me! ^^

“No, you don’t understand Steve, I’m breaking up with  _you_.” The dark-haired woman has an intense look on her face like what she just said isn’t up for debate.

“But, we were never going out.” Steve scrunches his face because his friend Catherine here isn’t making any sense. Yeah it was true that they had a little thing going on since they worked in the same area, that was how they met.

Steve admits they did some interesting things to have fun but that was just in the heat of the moment. And sometimes Steve’s low tolerance for alcohol and companionship got the best of him which was never a good combination. There was never anything serious going on between them in the first place.

Steve wonders how she could’ve misinterpreted.

“Look, I like what we had Steve, but you’re _clearly_ not ready for any kind of healthy relationship so I’ll just leave and let you do your thing.” Sometimes Steve wonders what he ever saw in Catherine, she's not particularly the _warmest_ person and always ends up meeting him halfway.

Regardless of how she might try to twist the situation in her favor he doesn’t want to be around her either.  
It gets to him when she mentions that about him not having the best luck with relationships, he wishes she didn’t have to say that.

“Okay you know what?” Steve scoffs trying to keep his composure here, “I don’t know what’s up with you that you have to go and criticize me, so I’m just gonna walk away.”

Steve won’t admit this much about himself but he’s actually a really emotional guy, and it hurts him that she thinks she knows him so well that she has the right to even say that about him.

“Wow, so you’re just gonna run away?” she waves her hand sarcastically thinking Steve to come off rather rude.

“Well good luck.” He knows she doesn’t mean that.

Steve doesn’t look back.  
~  
“Danno, don’t go!” Danny hates to look back at his sweet little girl as he leaves for his flight at the Trenton Airport.  
Her eyes are swollen and red and it breaks his heart to have to leave her behind.

“Monkey, I told you Danno needs this job, I can’t afford to live in Jersey anymore.” Danny turns to see that there's only a few people in line left for Hawaii Airlines, he knows that he should get going but his daughter’s damp cheeks are preventing him from doing so.

“But that’s not fair! You _always_ do your best Danno!” Grace’s plea makes Danny feel like the worst father ever having to stand there helpless to watch his little girl fall apart in front of him.

He wishes life didn’t have to be so hard on him. It seemed like he could never be fully happy, there was _always_ a catch.

“Listen Gracie, I’ll be back to visit soon, I promise..you see uh-Danno has to see if this new job is going to work out for him.” “But I’ll see you again soon, pinky-promise.” Danny kneels down and Grace grips her pinky tightly around her dad’s. She leaps into his arms giving him one last bittersweet hug before he has to depart for his flight. Danny smiles a little on the emotional side trying to be brave for the both of them here.

A horn beeps and Danny realizes Rachel and her new husband Stan must still be in the taxi that they drove Grace to come here and wish him good-bye.

Danny gives his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before squeezing her hand gently one more time and then turning to leave.

“Alright, see you Monkey, remember Danno loves you.”

Grace stands out the parking lot putting on somewhat of a brave face. She’s a good girl and is strong for her daddy when he needs her to be.

“Love you Danno.” Grace’s voice is firm but rough on the edges like she’s trying her best here given the rough circumstances.

“Bye sweetheart.” Danny waves giving her one last glance, he rushes into the last gate hoping there’s still a seat left on the plane.  
~  
“ Mary I can’t talk right now, I’m in the middle of something!” Steve hollers into his cell frustrated that his sister is somehow always able to call him at the worst time possible.p>

“You’re always busy Steve!” Mary yells back, “Why don’t you ever want to talk to me?!”

“Mary! You know it’s not that!” Steve knows his sister means well, they’re on completely different sides of the world and she just wants to talk to her big brother.

She’s worried about him, it’s always her that has to check in with him. She misses him a lot, they’d grown up together in Los Angeles with Mom and Dad when they were still around. Mom had bailed on them when Steve was entering high-school and as a result he attached himself to his dad even more. He’d never been the same when their dad died unexpectedly.

They never saw it coming.

“Mary, I’ll call you later, I promise this time.” He shuffles through a crowd in the airport wanting to glance at the terminal so he can know for sure when the incoming flight is arriving for the client he’s supposed to pick up.

“Okay?” he says, “Now I really have to go.” He hopes Mary is able to understand his situation here.

“Okay fine, but I’m holding you to this Steve, you need to make yourself available.”

“Alright, love you sis.”

“Yeah, I know you do.” The two siblings are close and really do love each other even though things aren’t always easy.

That’s what family is for anyway.

Steve hangs up stuffing his cell in his pocket, he scans the crowd and takes out a crumpled piece of paper reading Victor Heese in bright red sharpie. That was the name of the previous client he picked up about a month ago. He flips the paper over and quickly jots down the name Danny Williams

That’s the guy’s name that the job agency he works for has hired him to recruit for “Flux Hawaii” a highly successful modeling firm that publishes Honolulu’s popular magazine that focuses on life in the island of paradise.

He holds his paper up at the arrival gate and the air-conditioning in here must be on overdrive because the paper slips out of Steve’s fingers from the strong breeze coming in.

“Shit!” Steve mutters as the paper lands in the rotating conveyor belt for baggage claim. He rushes over searching for the piece of paper, he needs to find it fast before this Danny guy comes.

“My dolly!!” Steve turns seeing a little girl crying with tears in her eyes, he notices her trying to reach out for her American girl doll that’s buried among a pile of luggage. Her mom is by her side trying to reassure her to wait to get it, but nevertheless the poor girl looks too worried.

Steve being the sort of guy that he is has to help out here, so he drops what he’s doing and runs over where the doll is rummaged beneath some heavy looking duffel bags. He grabs it taking it out carefully so he doesn’t end up ruining it, quickly he dashes back to the girl handing it to her.

She mutters a chocked “Thank you.” and hugs his legs before her mom takes her hand urging them to leave.  
The girl waves back at Steve and he’s almost too caught up in the moment when he turns back to baggage claim noticing that someone found the paper he was looking for.

“Ah-excuse me that’s for-’’ Steve catches the guy’s eye who picks it up off the conveyor belt as it’s coming his way right when he walks through the gate.

“ _I’m_ Danny Williams.” The guy cuts him off sounding so sure of himself like he’s almost challenging Steve here over a piece of paper.

“Seriously?” Steve’s a little surprised, “I was expecting you to be-”

“Taller?” “ _Really?_ Is that how you greet people here?” Danny has quite the hot temper Steve notices. He’s amused by the unexpected challenge this Danny guy presents and he can’t help but grin like the cocky idiot he is. He's definitely not what Steve expected at all, first off he’s several heads shorter than him, has a stocky almost sturdy-looking built and he’s wearing a freaking damn tie even though it’s ninety degrees outside.

Steve can’t help but laugh pointing to his tie, “I take it you don’t travel much do you?”

“Ahaha.” Danny scoffs a sort of fake laughter. “Fuck you man, where I come from, _everyone_ wears a tie in Newark.”

“Well you can take a chill pill and relax Mr. Sir Williams, you’re in Hawaii now.”Steve smiles, the laugh lines tugging at his cheeks.

“Hmm...” Danny nods sarcastically, “That’s what they keep telling me.”

Danny glances over for a second and spots his suitcase he’d been meaning to snatch on the conveyor belt that's coming right his way. Steve notices his wandering eye and takes the suitcase’s handle before Danny even makes an attempt to reach for it.

“Look I appreciate it man, but I can carry my own stuff thanks.” Steve’s already taken out Danny’s suitcase pulling the handle out as it rolls across the floor.

“Relax Danny, I insist.” Danny sighs rolling his eyes annoyed at having to follow him.

When they’re in the taxi that picks them up Steve’s polite opening the door for Danny and helping him put his stuff in. He’ll admit he appreciates the generosity but still doesn’t exactly know what he thinks of him yet.

“Name’s Steve by the way.” Danny turns giving him a look before he decides to shake the hand he offers.

“Yeah, you’re the guy who’s been stalking me for six months.” Danny's referring to the massive amount of emails and memos detailing him of good prospects and benefits of the job he was being offered by the company that had hired Steve to hunt him down in a sense. He must admit, Steve just doesn't know when or even how to quit. In a sense, he's a bit flattered that he's going so far for him.

Danny is caught off guard not expecting him to laugh “Only with the best intentions, no offense to your small-town blog but you should really get out more, living in the same area in the same company for so long isn’t healthy you know?”

“You trying to criticize my reputation?” Danny frowns not appreciating Steve's remark when he puts it so casually.

“No, I’m just trying to help Danny, just giving you some honest advice.”

“Well I don’t need you telling me how to run my life.” Danny's quite proud and doesn't appreciate people poking in his business, he thinks it's unnecessary and he's only just met Steve. So what's his deal anyway?

“Ha, right, you’re too professional and I’m just an arrogant surfer dude who doesn’t know shit.” Steve shrugs casually as they come to a stop outside a very large building.

“What?” Danny's almost a little speechless for words, it's almost like this guy can read his mind

“What?” Steve makes a face back with a damn mischievous-looking grin obviously meant to tease him.

Steve is _definitely_ not like anyone else he's ever met before.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is it?” Danny asks as he and Steve stand in front of a tall building in the main plaza. He’s come to the realization that he’s not back east anymore, this is definitely much more intimidating than he would’ve thought. Suddenly he’s starting to have second thoughts.

“Come on!” “What are you waiting for?” Steve slaps Danny’s back playfully making him frown a little not taken by the way Steve is acting so fresh with him. He doesn’t know if people here are all this crazy or if it’s just Steve.

Either way, he’s not very fond of it.

“I don’t get it, how can such a big company want me of all people?” “I don’t know if I’m even cut out for this.” Danny begins to think that he may have just bitten off more than he can chew here in this position.

“Hey, have more confidence in yourself man!” Danny’s taken aback by Steve’s reassurance, surprisingly his words offer some comfort that he secretly needs but doesn’t want to admit deep down inside.

“You really think I can pull this off?” Danny smiles a little though inside he’s a little nervous at the thought of having to be interviewed at such a notorious company. He doesn’t want Steve or much less anyone else for that matter to take him as not having any guts, so he supposes he should try not to be so down in the dumps.

“Just do your thing, and remember to make yourself look good, remember it reflects back on me too you know.” Steve smirks in a way that makes it hard for Danny not to smile back. He’ll admit Steve’s a pretty handsome-looking guy with that flushed tanned skin and goofy as hell grin that makes him almost unbearable to deal with.

He wonders if it’s his good-looking features that persuade people into going along with the job fillings he’s ordered to apply.

The guy probably has some kind of trade-secret.

“Oh haha, right, you get paid on commission, can’t forget about that.” Danny gives him a little wave as he turns leaving Steve outside. He hopes he’s not thinking him for a fool, but then again why should he even care about Steve’s opinion anyway?

Danny enters the revolving doors and prays that he won’t screw this interview up too badly. He hasn’t applied for a new job in a while ever since working at the same advertising firm back in Newark. So yeah, he’s a little nervous.  
~

When Danny comes out it’s already dark outside, he spots Steve strolling towards him, he definitely wasn’t expecting him to still be hanging around. Or maybe he's just bored and doesn't have anything else better to do. He doesn't know. And somehow Steve keeps surprising him.

“It’s eight o’clock, have you really been standing out here this whole time?” Steve approaches him with a sly smile handing him a cup of coffee, he remembers that he was in a hurry this morning and forgot to have some. He takes it grateful for the sentiment.

"Your coffee sir." Steve hands him the warm cup that feels nice and familiar in Danny's hand

“Thanks.” Danny’s being completely genuine letting his ego slide.. _for now_.

“Well, it’s my job you know, gotta stick around till the deal’s done.” Steve stares at him for a second as Danny takes a sip from his coffee, it passes the test having a nice, rich flavor like there’s some kind of exotic coffee bean mix put in or something.

“So how do you think you did?” Steve’s long eyelashes and playful smile make him think he’s up to something.

“Ah, well they bought it.” Danny shrugs casually like it wasn't really that important to begin with.

“That’s great, see I told you so!” Steve pats his arm like he assumes they’re already good friends, and well maybe he is starting to like him a bit.

Just a _little_ bit.

Steve is surprisingly more cunning than he would've thought, not to mention that his good-natured humor and kid-like grin gets to him.

Danny’s cell rings a dated 80’s tune and he takes it out not expecting to see that Steve just sent him a text saying “Congratulations, you got the offer.”

“Really, when did this happen?” He gives Steve a suspicious look but he just breaks into a smile like he was waiting for Danny's reaction when he found out.

“They called about five minutes ago, you’re welcome.” Steve folds his arms in a manner that makes him look much too confident for his own good. It feels like he’s supposed to be thanking him but he’s holding back for some reason he should have an answer to.

“But texting seriously?” “What are we in, middle school?” Steve's lively and almost unpredictable behavior reminds him a bit of his siblings who always know how to get a kick out of him.

The familiar feeling feels good like maybe he could get used to staying here on this pineapple-infested hell-hole of an island that people are so strangely drawn to.

"Oh lighten up Danny, would you rather me be boring and give you another lame office call?"

Danny gives it a moment to think over before finally daring to say "No."

" Yeah I didn't think so either." Steve laughs and pulls Danny's hand crossing into the busy street filed with too many cars and people which takes him by surprise.

"Whoa, hold on!" "Where are taking me?" Danny demands

"You'll see." Steve glances in his direction with a wild glint in his eye that can't be up to no good.

Danny begins to wonder if there was a real reason for meeting Steve out of all people, or if maybe it was just pure coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you seriously bring me to a luau?” There’s a crowd of people taking shots laughing and a bunch of college students playing what looks like chicken fight in the pool. Some young attractive-looking women dressed up in brightly-colored bikinis and hula skirts pass by where they’re standing and Danny’s eye wanders a bit.

Danny’s confused why Steve brought him here but he has to admit the whole festive atmosphere is nice for a change. He could definitely get used to this kind of environment. 

“Still think Hawaii is that bad?” Steve baits Danny with that crisp voice and toothy grin that’s almost contagious.  
Danny purses his lips looking around taking it all in before turning slowly to Steve saying “I guess it has its appeal.”

Steve chuckles thinking it amusing that Danny is so damn stubborn.

“Hey Kamekona!” Steve walks towards a nearby food truck that has people clustered in benches with paper bowls of shrimp stir-fry that looks grilled to perfection, it smells like heaven.

“Yo Mcgarret if you’re looking for a free meal again you came to the wrong place.” Kamekona is a large almost jolly man who has a red apron on serving hungry customers who keep coming back. He looks like he knows Steve well.

“Oh come on, is that how you treat a friend?” Steve eyes him jokingly like they’re both remembering something that happened a while ago but Kamekona looks completely serious like he’s still holding a grudge.

“I do when it’s you son.” Kamekona glances at Danny when he notices him approaching the stand enticed by the smells wafting from inside.

“You bringing your date along so I go easy on you bruh?” “That’s not cool.” Kamekona looks at him and then back to Danny with growing suspicion. 

“Oh, no Danny’s not my date, he’s my new client.” Steve gestures towards Danny not disarmed by the sudden misunderstanding. Though Danny gives him a weird look.

“I’m just showing him around, he’s from New Jersey.”

Danny nods sort of thinking of getting some food from this joint, it smells really good and he hasn’t eaten really since he left.

“That’s a long way from home bruh.” “Why you come all the way out here?”

Steve looks at Danny a little curious because he hesitates at Kamekona’s honest question.

“A job was offered for me here, I can’t support my daughter living on my own.” Danny says finally speaking like he was holding onto something he didn’t really want to flat-out mention.

“Sorry to hear that, that must be real tough man.”

“Yeah.” Danny doesn’t give off a strong sign that he’s really hurt or lonely considering the fact that he’s here all by himself on this foreign island.Though, it is obvious that the topic is a sore spot that he doesn’t really want to go into much detail about.

“You’re divorced?” Steve can’t help but ask a little intrigued.

Danny turns, “Yeah, why? that surprise you?” Danny doesn’t know why he has the sudden interest.

“Nah, it’s just, I can see why you’re so sensitive now.” Steve leans against the counter of Kamekona’s food truck like he has some kind of secret plan up his sleeve.

Danny scrunches his lip in disapproval, he’s at a loss of how and why this guy who he just met can read him so easily. It gets under his skin and he doesn’t like the feeling.

Because he’s not used to it. 

“Hey Kameona, can you set me and Danny up here with some of your loco moco?”

The large man smiles at a Dad who approaches the stand picking up his little boy to put a tip in the jar, he turns to Steve, “Bruh, I ain’t got no problem with nothing if you pay up.”

Steve laughs through his teeth in a way that’s almost kind of cute according to Danny's judgment, “I know I know, trust me I’m paying this time.” “So no hard feelings.” 

"Whoa hold on there, I didn't even agree to anything." Danny moves closer into Steve's space giving him a hard look like his new friend has some real issues that need to be addressed right away. 

"But you're hungry right?" Steve raises an eyebrow being so damn sure of himself here.  
He’s definitely not playing fair.

"Well okay yeah, but that's beside the point, when you're offering to buy food for someone you should at least ask first." Danny points to Steve poking a finger at his biceps.

"Do you two need a moment until you work this out?" Both men turn to Kamekona realizing that he's still there witnessing their little squabble.

Steve puts out a hand, “Just give us a second." Kamekona nods heading into the very back of the kitchen where they can’t see him.

“Look.” Steve puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder reassuring him, “Don’t have so much damn pride Danny.” “I’m just treating you, since you’re new here and don’t seem to know what’s cool.” 

“Hey I’m not that old!” Danny argues when he makes fun of him like that.

Steve grins a little playing on the mood here that Danny’s being so difficult. He can’t remember the last time he had so much fun talking to someone. “If that’s true, then show me you can have a little fun by trying something new for a change.” Steve looks back at the menu of Kamekona’s truck.

It feels like Steve’s purposefully making Danny work for it here. And Steve’s keeping things interesting so Danny plays along in the spur of the moment.

“And how do you know I’ve never had fun in my life?” Danny wants a completely honest answer because he gets the feeling that Steve will give it to him straight without sugarcoating it. 

Steve glances just a little in his direction, the hint of a sly smile noticeable enough to see that he has an ace up his sleeve to use against Danny. “Heh, I didn’t say that, all I meant was I doubt you’ve ever actually let loose and just let things be in the moment.” “That’s how all business people work.” “They never take the time to relax and just enjoy life.”

“Are you talking from experience?” 

"Maybe." Steve laughs a little giving Danny something to work with so he can figure it out later. He notices that Steve doesn't actually deny or confirm Danny’s observation that Steve let slip through almost like he caught him completely unguarded.

That seems like it must be quite rare for him.

Steve looks to Danny like the kind of typical overzealous guy who’s slept with too many people but never actually bothered to go on an actual date. He notices he's not the greatest with normal conversation. Danny can't help but wonder if he has certain boundaries when things get too complicated and can't handle the relationship he finds himself in.

That almost makes him look vulnerable, but Steve doesn't seem like he would show that kind of side of him openly.

If Danny said that didn't intrigue him a little, he'd be lying. 

Kamekona comes back in approaching the two to check in with them.

“So come on, delight me and let me sell you on Hawaii?” Steve’s changing the subject talking about the job offered to Danny. It’s definitely different and a big deal which is a good thing. He hasn’t decided yet, but he’ll go ahead and consider it allowing Steve to try and sway him.

“Well, okay..you can try.” Danny shrugs looking away.

Steve just smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what do people do here besides get drunk and surf all day?” Danny’s sitting across from Steve at a table by the main deck of where the party’s at. The view is nice from where they’re sitting and there’s a nice, cool breeze in the air for once. He almost forgets how annoying Steve was being earlier, and how he's been poking his nose in his business like it's his new favorite pastime.

Steve Mcgarret is certainly a character to watch out for.

“We’re not bumpkins Danny.” Steve frowns stabbing the fried egg with a plastic fork on his plate making the entire yolk spill across the hamburger patty layered with a heap of steamed rice on top. 

“Wow you eat like my kid, congratulations.” Danny remarks with an unappreciative amount of sarcasm. He rolls his eyes taking a long sip from his beer. 

“What?” Steve asks acting completely oblivious as he shovels another helping of food in his mouth. Danny bites his lip not exactly impressed by his friend’s questionable manners. 

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you proper etiquette?” Danny cuts a slice of the hamburger patty he’s eating into sections like he’s demonstrating Steve how to eat like a normal human being.

Steve doesn’t seem to catch on but just smiles like a clueless child who’s too adorable to criticize even though Danny’s tempted to. “I usually just eat in, I’m not really used to having anyone around.” Steve says it in a way that makes him appear almost dejected in a sense. Steve has an outgoing personality, or at least around him he does. Surely the guy’s gotta have some friends to hang out with from time to time. It doesn’t add up and now Danny wants to probe him for answers. He wants to see the way Steve reacts when he tries to talk on a more personal level. He's a bit curious if he can ruffle his feathers and see what's underneath, because he acts like he keeps that part of himself guarded. In a way, it reminds him of the times he tried to level with his ex Rachel when she acted too prissy when they were first going out.

Then a thought slaps him in the head, why the hell did he just compare Steve who he’d just met today to his ex? He’s not thinking of him in that way is he? No he thinks to himself, he’s just suffering from jet-lag and isn’t thinking straight. No pun intended. 

“Oh?” Is all Danny can manage to say at the moment even though his brain is overly preoccupied with other impending thoughts. It makes him a little anxious. Suddenly he wants a chance to clear his head, but he can’t just get up and leave right now. That’d be rude, plus he has to let Steve know if he’s going to accept the offer or not.

Steve looks at him smug sucking some gravy off his thumb like he's eight years old again , “Yeah, you weren’t expecting me to be so boring did you?” 

Danny feels himself almost bite his tongue. Being as dense as he is, Steve’s certainly one smooth-talker. His catty remark reminds him again of Rachel which brings back a memory that was pushed away in the back of his head for some time.

Danny starts to wonder how long he can handle this.

~

Steve and Danny walk past a beach that still has some tourists lingering around who seem too eager to go home yet. Danny realizes that he’s still in formal attire and feels a little ridiculous standing out being the only one who’s overdressed here. 

“Do you have to walk so damn fast?” Danny has to speed-walk to catch up to Steve. It feels like he’s in a hurry but they’re just walking around.

“Do you have to walk so slow?” Steve retorts back like a five year-old rather than a grown adult. The streetlights that surround the walkway as they enter an alleyway heading downtown dim a soft glow that contrasts with Steve’s black t-shirt that hugs his back muscles nicely.

It isn’t a bad sight to say the least.

Danny grumbles brushing the sudden distraction away, “So where are you taking me now?”

“Oh I’m sorry, am I being a nuisance right now?” Steve smirks gesturing to himself with a totally unapologetic look on his face.

“Look, if you’re going to keep dragging me around everywhere I’m going to need an explanation.” Danny's reasonable argument makes Steve stop in his tracks for a second not saying anything as he makes a circle around Danny like he’s trying to intimidate him. Danny looks at him weirdly at a loss like they’re playing some game and it’s Danny’s move but he doesn’t know how to play.

It makes him feel on edge and maybe even a little turned on by Steve riling him.

But not like in a sexual way, just like a becoming new friends kind of thing. Yeah that’s right. Right? 

“Alright, alright as you wish.” Steve cocks his head slightly looking down at Danny like he’s allowing himself to be extra indulgent this time.

 

“Soo??” Danny’s eyebrow game gets serious not wanting to be left in the dark here.

“There’s something I wanna show you but I want it to be a surprise till we get there.” He pauses his lips forming a scheming grin when Danny can’t help but laugh a little as he ducks his head down like he's embarrassed, which he emphasizes to himself he's not. Steve is so damn adolescent and unsophisticated but yet so fun in a way that makes him exciting to be around.

He thinks he might actually like this guy after all.

“Okay fine then, do whatever you want. "Surprise me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but be reminded of this scene from one of my fav movies Balto when I wrote this chapter- https://youtu.be/rf909hBd9Pk
> 
> lol this chapter has symbolism with the abandoned building if you couldn't tell xD

“Umm..” Danny stares into the empty space of an old building, it’s torn apart like there was construction going on, but it’s a half-ass mess like whoever was in charge just decided to give up. In a way, it’s depressing.

“Yeah?” Steve turns from gazing out into the open sky, there’s no roof and this place doesn’t look the safest like it might collapse if they’re not careful. They probably shouldn’t even be here but Steve looks more like the kind of guy who acts first before thinking.

Danny wonders how an idiotic guy like this could possibly make it out on his own.

“This is an abandoned building Steve.” Danny points to a small mirror window in a dark corner hanging out that tears off when Danny holds it just lightly for a second. It shatters into a million pieces on the floor and Steve clenches his teeth clicking his tongue mockingly judging him.

“Tch, oh you’re in trouble now Mr. Williams I’m afraid I’m going to have to arrest you now for destroying public property.” Steve shakes his head at the mess Danny just made.

Danny just frowns narrowing those intense blue eyes, “Fat chance bub, you’re the one who brought me here in the first place.”

Steve laughs crinkling his nose because Danny’s so serious and so damn funny at the same time, “Well okay, I’ll let you go this time.” He sneers brushing the mess of broken glass with his foot to the side getting rid of the evidence.

“Is there a reason why you brought me here of all places?” Danny’s claustrophobic in tight places but their surroundings seem more open and less closed in with the roof missing and all so he feels not as anxious.  
“I mean come on, this place is a dump.” Danny scoffs because the whole set-up is entirely ridiculous like this is just a stupid joke meant to annoy him for pulling such a lame prank. 

“This is one of my favorite places on the whole island.” Steve’s surprisingly serious when he speaks like he’s actually not joking around this time.

It gets Danny’s attention.

“What?” “Why’s that?” Danny’s curious and this just keeps getting more interesting. 

Steve gazes back into the night sky looking totally at ease. “Up here everything just seems so out of reach you know?” “You can see the stars for once and the cell-reception sucks.”

“Aha.” Danny lets himself laugh a little, “Yeah I guess that would be a bonus huh?”

 

Steve and Danny turn to each other in unison almost like it’s a coincidence and smile at each laughing.

“Do you always bring your clients up here to enjoy your misery?” Danny stops himself asking a serious question this time.

“No, just you till now.” Steve doesn’t even hesitate when he answers.

“Oh." That makes Danny quiet for a minute

 

“That’s uh, that’s nice, well thanks for showing me your little spot.” Danny feels a sudden sense of trust that Steve showed him a place that must have meant a lot to him.

“Heh, yeah, no problem.” Steve nods and heads for the door, he’s not sure if he’s embarrassed when Danny says that but he seems a little flattered and even happy.

“You coming?” Steve opens the door mentioning Danny forward.

“Yeah.” Danny walks toward Steve feeling his hand sting slightly when Steve’s fingers brush against his when their hands bump into each other as they come out. 

It’s a strange, warm feeling that only lasts for a brief instance.

It feels nice though, good even.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Danny are talking about who has the better taste in music and why Bruce Springsteen will never be a letdown when a tall husky looking guy stops them calling out Steve’s name.

“Smooth dog!” “Where you been brother?” The guy’s muscular and tall like Steve and he approaches Steve like they’ve must’ve known each other for a long time.

“Nick!” Steve calls out, “Shit I haven’t seen you in ages man!” Steve heads for the guy hugging him tight with those long broad arms that almost make Danny a little jealous. But not like jealous in that way, more so in the way that he thought Steve told him he didn’t have many friends and now the case seems to be otherwise.

“Smooth dog?” Danny repeats.

He wonders if that’s an inside joke that his buddies call him because it sure does seem to suit him.

“Oh Nick this is Danny.” “He’s my client for my new job.” Steve gestures toward him but Danny just stands there for a moment like he’s hesitant of whether or not he should shake his friend’s hand. But he should have no reason not to. 

“Hey.” Danny manages to say though it comes out rather awkward and stiff. He’s usually not like this, and the feeling reminds him of when he was forced into getting along with Rachel’s fussy parents and he didn’t take to them from the start. 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Danny lets go of Nick’s firm handshake unclenching his fingers to get some circulation back in them.

Steve gives him a sort of look when Nick asks him, or maybe Danny’s just over imagining it. 

“No, why do you ask?” Danny blinks a little curious what makes him think he stands out.

“The tie for starters.” He says pointing to the the collar of his shirt. 

Steve laughs joining in, “I know right?” “No one wears a tie in Hawaii!”

“What the hell is so wrong with a tie?” Danny demands feeling mocked here. 

“It’s too formal Danny!” “No one pays attention to appearance here.” Steve insists giving him a long judging stare like he’s the single most ridiculous person on the planet. 

Danny frowns, “Well excuse me for trying to look professional.”

“Just lose the tie.” Steve inches closer in his space and Danny holds onto his tie being defensive like he’s about to snatch it.

“ You two seem to get of a lot.” Nick intervenes letting his presence be known again with their little spat going on.

“Is he always this hot-headed?” Nick mentions towards Danny glancing at Steve to get his approval

“Pretty much yeah, that about sums you up right Danny?” Steve’s just teasing but Danny takes it seriously not being a fan of the innocent sarcasm. 

“Very funny, my daughter gave me this for father’s day you know?” Danny holds his expensive Calvin Klein tie with blue strips that match his eyes.

“That’s cute.” Steve smiles, “Your daughter has good taste.”

“Hey Steve.” Nick touches his arm interrupting them.

“Yeah?” Steve turns and Danny stands there considering if he should take his compliment as genuine or not.

“ Since when did you quit The Reserves?” Nick’s completely serious and concerned like he’s wondering where his friend has been all this time.

Steve doesn’t per sey back off from the question though he seems a little uneasy about the topic. 

“Oh I took leave last year, doctor said I wasn’t fit anymore with how many pills I was taking.”

Nick nods understanding of something Danny has no clue about , “You’re still not over it are you?”

Steve smiles though it’s not very convincing like he’s still secretly hurting inside. 

“No..no I’m not.” 

Danny looks at his new friend observing that bottled-up insecurity that Steve's trying too hard to suppress.

He can't help but feel sorry for the guy, even though he's not aware of where the pain actually stems from.


	7. Chapter 7

After Nick leaves and they’ve caught up with other Steve and Danny find themselves walking along a dimly-lit sidewalk in the middle of the night. Steve doesn’t seem to want to get into what just happened with his issue of going on permanent leave from The Reserves or whatever the heck it’s called, so he changes the topic as quickly as possible to avoid any awkward silence.

“You have a place booked yet?” Steve’s perfectly composed when he speaks urging his new friend in small-talk that redirects the mood into something more mundane and less personal.

Danny clings harder to the backpack strapped over his shoulder, he probably stuffed too much stuff in there but that can’t be helped now.

“I have an apartment if that’s what you mean.”

“Right, so where at?” Steve gently nudges his shoulder wanting to know more than just that.

Danny gives his friend a confused look but Steve just smiles like a downright idiot.

“Why do you wanna know?” Danny asks.

“Oh you know just to check in and stuff, in case I ever need to find you.”

Danny gives him a weird face, “You sound like a stalker.”

Steve chuckles being a hopeless fool for Danny’s sarcastic humor and sharp reaction that tends to have its way of getting a reaction out of him. 

“Haha, well it’s part of the job you know.” 

“Right.” Danny stops by the sidewalk and puts his hand out calling for a cab to drive him to his new place so he can sleep this crazy night off.

He’d like to escape his new overly-rambunctious friend so he can take some time to relax since he got here. This guy has a real talent for zapping his energy and being unpredictable as hell.

“You’re leaving me hanging here Danny.” Steve half-whispers in his ear a little too close for comfort. The warm air from his breath tingles his skin startling him at the sudden sensation. 

Danny gives him a slight grumbling stare but Steve must think it’s cute or something because he’s still sporting that lame grin.

“Fine, I’m living at the complex at Kalihi Drive.” “Does that satisfy you?” a cab pulls in by the curb just in time for Danny to leave Steve behind.

“Number?” Steve mouths not letting Danny go just yet.

“Oh for crying out loud!” “Can’t you give a guy some space?” Danny throws his backpack in and he’s forced to face Steve when he hands him his suitcase that he was so gracious to carry for him.

Steve gives him a sly kind of stare when he locks eyes with him when their fingers touch with the exchange of the luggage. 

He’d be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t a little bit charming.

But only just a little.

“It’s 302, above the main level.” Danny sighs half-smiling though he doesn’t necessarily mean too. He’s too caught up in Steve’s wild goofiness and the way he’s so up front about practically everything concerning him that slips a smile loose.

He’s undeniably contagious and hard as hell to resist.

And it makes him..happy in that way.

Before he knows it Danny’s shutting the door and driving away, Steve waves him off and Danny can’t help but steal a brief glance back.

He wonders what the crazy son-of-a-bitch has in store for him tomorrow.


End file.
